


truth

by honey_wheeler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s anything Ginny understands, it’s how you can want something to call your own so much that it can make you crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth

Ginny learned long ago that the truth isn’t always what someone needs. With six overprotective older brothers, a girl had to be creative about the truths she told. Sometimes people are happier believing that what they want to believe is actually true.

That doesn’t stop her from feeling pangs of guilt, though. When Harry collapses bonelessly on top of her – his body spent, his panting breaths warming the side of her neck, his fingertips just barely whispering over the delicate skin on the underside of her arm – she wonders if she is doing him a disservice by not being forthcoming with him. But then she remembers how few things he has ever had all for his own. She remembers how his fists clench when he tells her of birthdays spent alone in his room and of hand-me-down clothing three sizes too big. She remembers the brittle disappointment in his eyes when Ron made prefect. She remembers how he bristled at everyone who grieved for Sirius that summer; as if he wanted to be the only one to hurt, the only one to miss him too much, the only one to feel hollow with grief and defeated anger.

If there’s anything Ginny understands, it’s how you can want something to call your own so much that it can make you crazy. So she remains silent. She holds him and tastes the sweat on his body and feels him move inside her. She kisses him fiercely, as if she can draw the pain from his body. She tests him with her teeth and her fingernails until his body bucks and shudders against her as if he is possessed.

And she lets him believe that he’s the first. That he’s the only one.


End file.
